


Asylum's Hidden Gems

by Rhiuna_Rya



Series: Fantastic Nightmares [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Imaginary Worlds, Lucid, M/M, Medical Torture, Rape, breaks from reality, false fantasy, forced prostitiution, hints of kidnapping, m/m - Freeform, mental breaks, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short looks into the ghosts of two boys imaginations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum's Hidden Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for taking time to click on this. This story is just a quick right up, I might come back to at some point.
> 
> Also even though this is part of a series, none of it is technically related other than being a collection of my characters and can be ignored or read out of order.

"Y-you're not real!"

 

"How can you say that my little deer? You can feel my touch, hear my voice. I am your only companion in this terrible place,"

A sob erupted from the boy's lips face turning into his wet pillow not able to move with his arms bound by chains of the bed as where his feet. Trying to ignore the "imaginary" hand stroking through his semi-matted curly hair that had been allowed to grow down his shoulders.

 

"Oh Luca, what have they done to you," the tall male murmured stroking down the tear-stained cheeks of the beautiful male. Once soft brown curls having lost luster, allowed to grow down to his shoulders. Un brushed and tangled, skin tight and limbs weak. The lack of movement starting to take hold. Once full soft lips dried and slightly cracked.

 

"Th-they have told me I am sick, Schizophrenic... They gave me medicine... I am no prince, I am no magician! I am a runaway child who is lost in a fantasy... Why won't you leave?" the smaller male whimpered out as he sobbed, his whole skinny body wracked with sobs. Redlining his honey colored eyes shut tightly, tears accentuating his thick lashes. But it didn't make the beautiful man leave. Still standing in his smart suit, regal and eyes unearthly. "Because I love you Luca, I own you. I have owned you for some time now my dear little master. Do you not remember? The black market where I laid my claim upo-"

 

"None of that happened!!! You are wrong,... W-wrong," the male murmured out helplessly, the salty tears stinging his eyes and running down the sides of his face back into his hairline. Suddenly going quiet as he heard steps coming down the hall. Heart racing in his ears as he fought the urge to scream, twisting in his binds weakly in a moment of panic before going slack.

 

Desperate to stop crying, quiet his tears and pretend to sleep. Sleep. Pretend to have a nightmare. Anything.

 

Trembling, knowing if he had shown signs of the drugs not working they would put him on a higher dosage... Along with other things. He closed his eyes tightly, like a child who pulls the covers over his head as if it would save him from the monster under his bed. Biting his lower lip when he heard the door open, feeling a rough hand stroke his cheek. The other moving down his body feeling him through the thin medical gown they kept him in. "Come back with me Luca... You do not have to live through this... Come back with me," the blond haired male murmured, standing off to the side of the doorway.

 

The fiery low lights among the blond, the strong body, and to think Luca had thought his worst time was the first few weeks under his former servant's ownership... A soft grunt came from his lips as he trembled feeling the gown pushed up by meaty fingers. A muffled scream came from his lips. An impatient needle shoved into the vein of his arm, medicine pushed directly through the weak vein as blood pools down the arm as the needle is jerked out and placed to the side. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be a prince even if he was secretly enslaved. Muffled sobs filled the room along the creak of the bed with newly added weight.

 

"Pl-please take me back please...." he begged silently to Julian... But they had him dosed too high, he could not escape.

 

There would never be escape.

 

Because he was no magician prince with antlers, he had been a runaway.Haphazardly running trough life within delusions and eventually caught. No one would miss him, no one knew of his existence.

 

Julian did not exist and Luca yearned not to either.

 

 

 

******----*****

 

 

 

"Pl-please go away,"

 

"I love you... I am the only one who loves you... Why do you want me to go away, Sesome?"

 

"You aren't real Senri," the dark-haired boy whispered weakly. Trying to convince himself this more so than the figment.

 

"But I want to," he thought to himself as he let out a weak sob that shook his whole chest. Resting his head on the damp brick of the basement section he was in. Long willowy legs slightly bent towards his chest they were bruised and scratched up terribly, tears streaking down his face. Black hair tangled, by now down past his hips, he was twenty-two. His mother had never gone to jail, there was no magical lover who saved him from his terrible life. His life simply became too terrible, he broke. Cherry had broken him. But what hurt worse was when he was not within his fractured little world. Instead, he laid on his dirty pallet, trembling and shaking with a mixture of drugs in his system, fear, and the cold. Sesome knew he had no tail, nor ears, and he had never met anyone named Ume... Hybrids did not exist, he was not saved. Oh, how many worlds had he created in his mind all these years?

 

"Oh you? You are still lucid?" Came a rather sweet sounding voice as the door opened. A woman with long red hair peeked in a sadistic smile crossing her lips."You might actually get a room if you are a good boy, customers grow tired of fucking a dazed body," she murmured smirking as the boy flinches as she stroked his cheeks. Grabbing his frail arm, she managed to pull her son out of the tiny room. Pushing him back on the floor, Sesome laid there trembling.

 

Dark green eyes focused on Senri, whose brown eyes were glaring daggers at where the woman had been standing.

 

"Just come back Sesome, you can do it... Just let go of reality," the male begged, grasping the slender shaking hand.

 

Sesome flinched hearing the laughter of male's erupting as they walked down the stairs loudly. Sesome allowed his hand to fall. "I-i can't bare having you watch," Sesome whimpered quickly to his lover.

 

"I am not real Sesome, or so you say. Please my love, how do you know this is real?

 

"I-i don't" Harsher sobs shook his body though no sounds escaped his lips.

He did not know. Was he a neko? Was he an assassin? What was real? Was he in an in a coma and imagining this all? Feeling harsh hands raise his face, he closed his eyes tightly feeling Senri's eyes present as he was lifted. At the moment, he did not know nor he would ever? Sesome truly did not know what reality was true, but for now he had to endure this one... He had to endure the invasion, the names, the taste of alcohol, and feeling his soul male watch helplessly in the corner even if he may be real or not.

 

All of it hurt all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Creative critique always welcome as are kudos or comments!


End file.
